Relationships
by bubblesRfun04
Summary: Suprising twist in the first chapter(if ur a fan of jessrory u'll like this story(my fave rory couple) also LL, romantic, suprising, if u want me to continue, u must read and Review(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE(i'm not trying to plead, but PLEASE read)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (I wish I did)i love gilmore girls

Rory was sitting at her bed at home, she was studying, she was home for the weekend, she looked at her watch, and it was almost 9. She wondered what Logan was doing, should she call him, was it too late? Rory's mind suddenly switched guys…Jess, she wasn't sure, did she miss him? It had been a long time since she had last seen him, every once in a while she would think of him, she wondered what he was doing. Did he have another girlfriend? She hoped not, wait what was she thinking, she had a boyfriend.

"No I hope he's happy like I am," Rory said to herself, "I'm happy right?"

The next day she walked into Luke's diner.

"Lots and Lots of coffee Luke," she told him.

"You look like u need it," Luke said. Rory nodded. She had been up really late last night studying, and thinking. Loreli walked into the diner.

"You didn't wait for me," she yelled at her daughter, then to Luke she said, "Hi Luke, coffee please."

"Coming right up," he said smiling.

"You're in a good mood," loreli said, "Why?"

"Why, do u want me to be in a bad mood?"

"No."

"Good," Rory butted in, "I have to go, bye guys."

"Bye Rory," Luke said. Rory walked out of the diner, she and Logan had decided to meet at her house and then go out for lunch, it was 10:00am, he would be here in an hour, and she needed to get home. She walked home slowly, thinking about everything, Logan, Jess, Dean, Paris, Lane, Taylor, and Miss. Patty, everything, even her dad, she wondered how he was doing, how her half sister Gigi was doing, she hasn't seen her in a while. She opened the front door to her house, ran upstairs and put on jeans and a pink top(before she was wearing sweat pants). The doorbell rang, Rory ran to get it.

"Logan," She said, she gave him a quick kiss and ushered him inside, he was looking really nice, and his hair looked perfect, like always. He kissed her back until they were making out on the couch, after about ten minutes Rory sat up.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Ok, he took her hand and they walked outside.

That night Rory was sitting on her bed, her date with Logan had been great, tomorrow she had to go back to Yale, her mom was still out with Luke, and suddenly the phone rang. Rory bent down to pick it up.

"Hello is Rory there," the voice said….Rory dropped the phone…

"Jess," She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did

Rory picked up the phone "What the hell do you want?" she asked

"Hey Rory," Jess answered

"What the hell do you want, I'm going to hang up," Rory said.

"No…don't."

"Well, then, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you call."

"I'm thinking about visiting, you go to Yale right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Well...don't."

"Why not?"

"Because…you know what…goodbye." Rory hung up the phone, "oh god" she thought to herself, "oh god." Rory Lied down on her bed and stayed up thinking, she finally fell asleep at around 3 in the morning.

Rory woke up at 12, "oh shit," she said, "I have to go." Rory quickly got dressed, she looked at her dresser, there was a note from her mom it said

_Dear Rory (wow I sound formal),_

_My date with Luke last night was perfect, I tried to wake you up this morning, but you were out cold (seriously, not joking), I had to be at the inn early, here's some money for Luke's Diner, use it well (on coffee) ok bye Lorelai(we have the same name how funny)_

_From you mom (also a Lorelai)_

_Lorelai_

Rory Drove over to Luke's Diner quite quickly, "Coffee," she yelled at Luke. Luke got out a cup and poured her a large cup coffee.

"Any thing else," Luke asked.

"Two muffins, blueberry and banana."

"Sure thing." Luke brought out a bag with the muffins in it, Rory ran out of the Diner and into her car. She needed to be at Yale as soon as possible.

Rory walked into her dorm room, "Hey Paris," Rory said to Paris.

"Rory, someone's here to see you, he came around an hour ago," Paris said.

"Who?"

"You'll see, I don't know if you'll be happy to see him but..." Rory walked onto her room, "Oh my god…what the hell are you doing here," Rory yelled.

"What, you don't miss me," Jess said.

"No, I don't, I have a boy friend, "Rory told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't 

Rory paced around the room, "What are you doing here, why are you here?"

"I don't know why," Jess answered, "Me and my dad weren't really getting along," he said in a casual tone.

"So then, why did you come here?" Rory asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why me, what about all those other girlfriends you had?"

"Because," Jess says, he stands up next to Rory and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"What the hell was that for," Rory yelled.

"You liked that," Jess said. He came up to her and kissed her again, this time Rory forgot she was dating Logan and she kissed him back.

"I missed you," Rory said.

"I did too," Jess said. He continued kissing her; they fell back on to Rory's bed, with Jess on top of her.

**DRAGONFLY INN**

"Ok, Suki, how's the baby, oh good, she's so cute, ok bye Suki," Lorelai said, she hung up the phone, Suki had recently given birth to a baby girl, "that was Suki," she said to Michal.

"No, really," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, she seems to be doing great, I'm so happy for her."

"Good."

"Well Michal, I'm leaving for the night, bye," Lorelai said.

"Tell Luke I say 'hi.'" Lorelai walked out of her inn and drove to Luke's Diner.

**LUKES DINER**

"Hi Luke," Lorelai said to her boyfriend.

"Hi Lorelai," Luke said.

"Coffee, please, now," Lorelai said.

"Wow, you sound tired," Luke said pouring her a cup.

"Yes, big day at the Inn, also I heard from Suki."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's great."

"Good, good."

"Yeah, I'm going to see her tomorrow,"

"Oh tell her I say hi."

"Ok, bye, I'll see you tomorrow," Lorelai said giving him a quick kiss. Luke smiled.

"Bye." Lorelai walked to her car and drove back to her house, "tired," she said to herself, she slowly walked upstairs, and put on her pajama's and fell asleep quite quickly.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF I DO NOT GET REVIEWS, I BELIEVE IN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITOCISM, IF YOU THINK IT IS BAD, PLEASE TELL ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so sad

To my lovely reviewers: I am so sorry if the chapters are too short, but I get serious writers block, so if you guys have any ideas, they are wanted, thank you, you guys can email me at YAY JESS AND RORY, and thank you for your review

Gilmoregirl: Interesting idea, I don't no, maybe, I don't like Logan though, he bad for Rory (I think so)

Hebrew-Freak: I think the baby's first name was Martha (I didn't see that episode, but my friend told me about it, and why did you pick that name, it pretty kool)

**RORY"S DORM ROOM**

"Jess," Rory said finally sitting up, "I missed you, a lot, why, how could you do that to me."(A/N no they did not do it)

"Hey you did the same thing when you went off to Washington."

"I'm sorry, I just got confused, I didn't know what to do, so I ran," Rory said, her eyes started to water.

"It's ok," Jess said, he walked up to her and gave her a hug. Rory heard footsteps and her door opening.

"Rory, what the hell."

"Logan…I…" Rory started

**BACK HOME**

Lorelai tossed and turned in her bed, she had been thinking about her relationship with Luke a lot lately, she wanted it to go further then it was going, she thought she needed to speed it up a little, she didn't want to get pregnant, at least not yet. Lorelai had never liked a guy as much as she liked him, she really thought she loved him, enough to get married.

A/N I no short chapter, I myself am excited to see where this is going, **REVIEW ARE NECCESARY, I NEED THEM; I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF PEOPOLE DO NOT REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing so far

To my lovely Reviewers: I might be a little slow on updating because I have decided to write longer chapters, and as you all know already I suffer from writers block!

**DORM ROOM**

"Logan…I….didn't…." Rory started.

"Who the hell are you," Jess asked Logan.

"Logan, her boyfriend, who are you."

"I'm Jess."

"Rory, do you know him," Logan asked her, Rory nodded. Logan didn't know how to feel, had he been there for Rory? Had he loved her as much as she wanted to be loved? What had he done wrong? Did he truly love her? He didn't know all the answers, maybe he just wasn't good enough.

"Um, Logan, this is Jess, he is my….." Rory didn't know how to finish that sentence; she was always confused when she was with Logan, she never knew exactly what to say, she hated hurting people, she still felt bad about what she had done to Dean.

"Logan, I'm sorry," Rory said, "I just…I." Rory had nothing to say, she was confused she was sacred.

"I have to go Rory, I'll call you," Logan said, he left the room, Rory face hung low, she felt horrible, she just didn't feel like Logan was right for her, she didn't know who was, she hoped it was Jess.

**BACK HOME**

Lorelai woke up, she needed to get over to Sookie's house (A/N I spelled it differently (Sookie) the last few chapters, but this is how u spell it.) Lorelai put on jeans and a vintage T-shirt and got in the jeep, she needed to get to Luke's first. She drove over to Luke's, parked her car and walked into her favorite diner.

"Luke, I need coffee, some for me and Sookie."

"Hey Lorelai, here, tell Sookie, and the baby I say hi, here's your coffee," Luke said pouring her the coffee.

"Thanks honey," Lorelai said giving him a quick kiss, " I love you," she said, she ran out of the diner and into the jeep. She drove quickly to Sookie's to meet the new baby and give Sookie her congrats.

**DORM**

Rory lay down on her bed, thinking, she didn't know what to do, she didn't think of Logan as a good boy friend anymore, she was truly in love with Jess, he was right for her, they made a perfect couple.

"Rory," Paris called.

"Yeah."

"So how is he, Jess I mean?"

"I don't know, I hope he's ok."

"Really, you still like him don't you."

Rory shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I do, it's pretty obvious, isn't it."

"Yeah it is, so what are you going to do with."

"I don't know, that's the thing, for once I'm extremely confused."

"Just brake up with him."

"I don't want to hurt him, I hate hurting people," Rory said, "I just don't know what to do." Tears started streaming out of her eyes, she had never felt this way before, and she didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I did, I love Gilmore girls!

Literatiever: thank you some so much for your reviews, they are great, also, I know Rory has to break up with Logan how, but I'm still thinking, if you have any ideas, you can always email me (Ideas are wanted, but you don't have to) Your reviews were great, your Ideas were great; remember if you have anymore ideas and want to tell me them you can always e-mail me (this goes to any of my lovely reviewers)

To my Reviewers: You guys keep me writing, and I love to write! Thank you all so much! I will not continue if I do not get reviews (I am serious)

A/N: Jess has been around, just not with Rory, it doesn't really matter, but he has been around.

**DORM**

Rory was thinking, she knew she had to break up with Logan, but how, how should she go about doing that, ever since Jess had come to see her, her life had gone into a confusing stage, everything, she was confused, she couldn't focus on her exams, she needed to do something, anything, she needed to get away, but she couldn't, even if she tried, she couldn't. She just lied down I n her dorm room and thought, about every thing, until she got the nerve up to go call Logan.

**SOOKIE'S HOUSE**

Lorelai walked up to Sookie's door and rang the door bell, Jackson answered the door.

"Shhhhh," he said, "follow me."

"Ok." Jackson turned around and walked into what appeared to be the new baby's room.

"Hi Sookie," Lorelai whispered, "oh look at her, she's so cute.

"I know," Sookie said smiling really big, "Jackson and I are really excited."

"That's really good, I'm really happy for you, can I hold her."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sookie lifted her out of her crib and handed her to Lorelai.

"Wow, I remember when Rory was this little, it was along time ago," Lorelai smiled thinking about when Rory was this little, it made her feel happy, to look at what Rory had turned into, she was at Yale.

"Baby Rory, some how I can't imagine it," Sookie said. Lorelai laughed.

"She was a cute baby," Lorelai said, " she's grown up a lot."

"Yes, she has, and I still want to meet that new boy friend of hers."

"Don't worry, you will some time, I just don't think I like him, I don't think he's good enough for her, she deserves better."

"Oh, well look what you di, don't be too harsh on her, she such a good kid."

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai said.

"Oh, how are things at the inn?"

"They're great; Michel is actually being helpful for once." Sookie laughed.

"I'd like to see that." Lorelai smiled at her, she was really proud of her best friend.

**DORM**

Rory sat down on her bed and called Logan.

"Hello," the person on the other end said.

"Hi Logan, its Rory."

"Oh, hello Rory," Logan said trying to sound serious, but really he was confused and miserable.

"Logan, I can't continue like this, I'm sorry."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm sorry Logan, its over, we're over." Rory hung up the phone, and started sobbing, what had she done, she wasn't miserable, just upset that she had hurt Logan, was he hurt, she didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so far…

Ready Freddy: That was I think the longest review I have ever gotten, thanks for the ideas, they were great, yes, I do think I could see Jess and Logan getting drunk together, but I don't think they could be friends, too much tension. And about the Dean thing, yes he was a little over protective, but I like him with Rory better than I like her with Logan or Tristen, but I do like the idea of them ganging up on him.

Julie P: Yes, thanks for the review, I completely agree with what your saying.

literatiever: I changed Chapter 6 a little

**SOOKIE'S HOUSE**

Lorelai gave her best friend a hug, "I have to get going," Lorelai said.

"Bye, Lorelai," Sookie said, Lorelai got up and left the house, she drove over to the inn to check up on Michel. Lorelai walked into the inn.

"Hey Michel," Lorelai said.

"Oh, hello, how was Sookie."

"She's great; her little baby is so cute."

"How nice."

"So, how have things been this morning?"

"The same."

"Good, good…"

"We're good, you go spend your day off, and tomorrow is mine."

"Thank you," Lorelai said, as she left. She drove over to Luke's diner.

**DORM**

Rory called Jess; she really needed to talk to him, "Hello, Jess, its Rory."

"Hey, how's life."

"I need to see you, can you meet me in front of the campus in an hour, then maybe we can go out for dinner."

"Let me see," He paused, "Sounds cool to me, see you there." Rory hung up the phone she couldn't wait to see him, for once in quite a few days, she smiled. She took a long shower, just think, talking to herself, in her head though, so Paris wouldn't think she was crazy. She thought about Jess, he was the first guy she truly wanted to be with, Dean, she thought, was a little too over protective, he didn't like Jess, and HATED seeing him and Rory together. She almost loved him, although love was a very strong word, and couldn't always be used; it was one of the strongest words she had ever used. That is why Dean broke up with her, because she wouldn't Say I love you, but it was too hard, way too hard. Rory got out of the Shower and looked at the time.

"20 minutes till I have to meet Jess" She said out loud. She put on her under garments, and threw stuff out of her drawers wondering what to wear. She wanted to look a little Sexy, but not so he thought she was a slut.

She finally decided on a tight T-shirt, that was plain pale baby blue (A/N it looked cute, do not comment) and butt hugging black jeans, she thought she looked great. She looked at the Clock, 5 more minutes. She ran down stairs, she wanted to be there a few minutes early. She got, to the gate, and there was Jess waiting for her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said walking toward him. She was right next to him, she put his hand around her waist, then she put hers around his neck, and she kissed him…

REVIEW PEOPLE, I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF YOU GUYS DON"T REVIEW! Hope you guys liked it, remember, if you have any idease, you can tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing…so far

Literatiever: Your reviews are so great, I love your ideas, and I'm definitely going to put the bit with Lorelai, that was great, thank you so much; also, do you think I should write longer chapters? (This is to everyone who is reviewing my stories, please do tell if they are) also, thank you for being, like my most loyal reviewer. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Katia: No, I am not 12, and no I will not tell you how old I am, but yes I am older than 12, and please if you think my story is bad, TELL ME WHY!

Lukelai: How?

Amanda: hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…maybe…keep reading to find out

To all of my reviewers (if you are reading this please review): My e-mail is in my profile, if you have ANY ideas, feel free to e-mail me

**FRONT GATE OF CAMPUS**

"Jess," Rory said, separating her lips from his for a second.

"Yeah," Jess said, still holding her.

"Where are you staying?"

"A motel a few blocks from here."

"Oh."

"Want to come over."

"Sure." Rory nodded and took his hand as he walked her over back to his place. They got to the motel as walked up the step. As motels go, this is pretty nice, Rory thought. Jess brought her up to his room, there were clothes everywhere, Rory picked up a pair of his boxers, and they were cute.

"I never thought you would wear something like this," Rory said holding up the boxers, which had little smiley faces on them.

"Give me that," he said trying to smile, he wanted her, he wanted her really badly, He regretted leaving, and all he wanted was to be with her, he wish he had never left. But he had no where to stay, he needed to go to his father, He wouldn't do what Luke wanted. But he needed her, that's way he came back, to see her. He walked over to her and put her arms around her.

"I love you," Jess whispered into her ear.

"I do too," Rory whispered back. He kissed gently at first, then he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Rory kissed him, ever so passionately. He held her gently pushing her back onto the bed. She took off his shirt, and her hand up and down his chest. He pulled off her shirt, and reached around her, to unhook her bra…

**LUKES DINER**

"Hey Luke," Lorelei said to him, Giving him her smile, which he loved to see each morning.

"You were already here today," he said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I know, I went to see Sookie, and then I went to the Inn, and lucky me, Michel gave me the day off, how nice."

"Oh. So, Sookie, how is she."

"Great, really great, the new baby is so sweet, and quiet, unlike Rory."

"Rory was a loud baby, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was, but that's why I loved her, she was loud, to annoy my parents." Luke smiled, Lorelai looked at him, and she didn't think she had ever felt so much love toward one person ever. Not when she was with Max, or Jason, or Christopher, she loved Luke, and only Luke.

Lorelai got up and walked behind the counter, she put her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. Luke kissed her back, unable to say something. The space between the was getting smaller and smaller, so not even an ant could fit through, He hugged her tightly, unable to let go, still making out, he guided her up to his apartment, called for Caesar to run the diner for a bit and closed the door…

**Do you guys want to know what happens next? Do either of the Gilmore Ladies do it? If you review, you'll find out… so REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing…so far

Literatiever: smile as I read this Yes I will try to write longer chapters.

Sickyoungchick: Very long review, good ideas, more detail, got it. Thanks for the review, it was very helpful.

bored247: Yes, I do demand a review (jk), but please continue reviewing.

Pubnk: Wow, really thanks, I see my writing has improved

Manda: hmmmmmmm…good idea, I am trying to make my chapters longer

To All my Reviewers: I am trying to make my chapters longer, its just that, I LOVE getting reviews, they make me feel happy, So if I take a long time to update, I am writing a longer chapter(or trying to!)

**MOTEL ROOM**

Rory snuggled under the covers getting closer and closer to Jess, thinking about what just happened. There bodies had come together as one, she loved him, so much, she thought about him all the time, he never left her mind, once. She got closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers, this is all she needed in life, to be close to him, to be with him, for him to love her back.

Jess stared at the figure laying next to him, the girl, his high-school sweetheart, she meant everything to him. And to lose her again practically meant selling his soul to the devil. Jess was smart, Jess read a lot, and He wanted to be a writer when he grew up, the slight difference to Rory, who just wanted to be a journalist. But in his mind he thought that someday they would travel together, her studying for her articles, and him studying for his books, they would work together, help each other, and maybe someday even start a family.

"Rory," Jess said softly.

"Yeah."

"Don't you have school?"

"Huh," Rory looked at the clock, "Oh shit," she yelled jumping out of bed in all of her nakedly goriness (much to Jess's delight.) Not even noticing that Jess was staring at her, she put on her clothes from the night before, blew him a kiss and ran off to her dorm room to get her books…and some coffee. Jess sat up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes, looked at the clock.

"Wow," he said outloud, "It's late." He slowly got up, put on those smiley face boxers that Rory had been admiring the night before. He Put on Jeans and a black shirt, he decided to wander around Hartford a little, instead of staying in his motel room all day and watching TV, only getting out to go get some food. He walked down the steps of the motel, and wandered into the streets, he looked around for a coffee shop, he quickly spotted a starbucks and went inside, and he ordered a decaf coffee. He tasted it, not as good as Luke's he thought, he took another sip, it wasn't worth it, he needed Luke's, this was Disgusting. For all of the risks he was taking by going to Luke's it was worth it, for the coffee…

**DORM**

Rory ran into the dorm room her first class had started 15 minutes ago, all that was on her mind was coffee, she needed it, and she was still half asleep without it. She quickly gathered up all of her books, and that crap, and ran to one of the coffee stands on Campus.

"Hey Rory," the person said, she went for coffee so often that practically all of the camus coffee stand owners knew her name.

"Hey Reggie, Coffee please, I'm late."

"Here you go," Reggie said handing her the largest coffee they had.

"Thank you so much," Rory said as she ran off to class, she took a sip of the coffee. Know she felt so much more awake, so much livelier.

She walked into her class room…

"Rory Gilmore," the professor said, "care to join us."

"Um, yes, I'm so sorry that I'm late, its just that…"

"I don't need an explanation, just please sit."

"Yes professor." Rory sat down and tried very hard to listen to what the professor was saying, but some how it went in one ear and right out the other, she was daydreaming, about Jess, who else… Who else could stay on her mind for that long and never get boring. No one, no on but him, he never bored, he was full of so many ideas, that bad boy theme was starting to wear off a little, he seemed a little better, a little nicer. She just sat there for over an hour thinking about him, her sweetheart…Jess…

What will happen at the Diner? Will Rory ever pay attention? Review to find out! I'm thinking of writing about 1-2-3 more chapters, e-mail me(or review) if you guys have any idease you want to fill me in on.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: nothing…so far…suspicion…will I add another character…hmmmmm… read to find out

Literatiever: Yes I know, fight, between a few people…

Sickyoungchick: Thanks a lot, and don't worry, I like long reviews, they give me a lot to think about

bored247: update, got it, doing it right now

Summer: YAY RORY/JESS!

To all of my reviewers: Thank you so much for those last reviews, I fell really special. Also did everyone see the Gilmore girl episode where jess comes back to claim his car and Rory is in town, and every time they see each other Jess walks away, but then in the end they see each other and Rory runs, and then jess chases her, then when he caught up with her she gives him this long speech about how if he ever came back what would he say, and she says that she's dreamed about like every possible way it could happen and then when she stops talking, he tells her that he loves her! It was so sweet, I was so happy, why did he have to go quit the show…wahhhhhhhhhh… not really crying just adding that for effects, ok on with the show…

**IN CAR ALMOST TO LUKE'S DINER…**

**A/N: It was the next day, Lorelai and Luke did it, but they did not sleep together that night….**

Jess parks his car about a block away from Luke's, getting ready for his big entrance, what would he say? How would he act? Only one way to find out, he rounded the corner, and there was the Hardware store banner, he walked in. Luke looked up

"Jess," he said, "what are you doing here."

"I came to get some coffee," Jess said, trying not to look Luke directly in the eye. Luke didn't move.

"You came back here just to get coffee?" Luke asked, "Because she's not here, "you now that right."

"I already saw her, ok." Jess said, finally looking at him.

"You did, how?"

"I saw her at Yale."

"Wait, you went to Yale, just to see her?"

"No…yes…I did, ok, I still need some coffee, and can I please have some?" Luke slowly poured him a cup of coffee, Jess sat down at the counter, and then he heard a familiar hello.

"Hey Luke," then little Ms. Lorelai noticed who was sitting at the counter, "Jess, What is he doing her," she asked Luke startled.

"No Idea, ask him," Luke said.

"You heard my question, talk please," Lorelai practically yelled at Jess.

"What do you want to know," Jess said in a rude ton, "I came back here because I did, how is that your business?"

"Whatever you do, stay from her," Lorelai stammered, "she won't be happy to see you."

"I already saw her," Jess said angrily, he got up and left the diner, not knowing what to do, he called Rory, or her, Rory didn't pick up, probably her class just ended, he would call her later..

**BACK IN THE DINER**

"What is he doing here, and what does he mean, he already saw Rory, she's at Yale," Lorelai said, confused.

"That is what he said, that he saw her at Yale."

"No…" Luke just nodded, she looked at him. "I need to call her, she searched through her purse. Looking for her cell, finally she found it, she dialed Rory's number.

"Mom," a voice on the other end said (Rory just got out of class and turned her cell on).

"Rory, hi, I just saw Jess."

"Oh, you did, he didn't tell me he was going to Stars Hallow."

"So you already saw him."

"Yes. Why?"

"Because, you didn't tell me."

"Do I have to tell you everything about my love life?"

"Yes, especially if it involves Jess, and also what about Logan?"

"I broke up with him."

"Yes but remember how Jess hurt you, are you sure you want to go through that again."

"He's changed, he really has, he's different, and will you stop judging him."

"He didn't sound different when I just saw him, are you sure this is right?"

"It's my decision, leave me alone mom." Rory hung up the phone. She had just yelled at her mom, she felt different, she loved being with Jess he made her Happy.

**REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!** Also sry for taking so long to update, my computer had this virus thing, and my mom banned me from the computer, one more thing….. I'm going to camp for the summer, so I won't be able to update, sry people, going to have to wait until next school year pretty much….so sry


End file.
